A Hat In Time
by Nintendoga
Summary: Hat-Girl accidentally gets lost in time. How will she find her way back home? (Also she gets raped. Alot. By French Cavemen. And other stuff.) (And yes, there's a reason this is in the Mario section)


Hat Girl's knees felt sore. A mere few hours ago she was at the top of the world, fighting evil and traveling through time serving justice to all! And now here she is being gangraped by a bunch of French Cavemen.

"P-please...stop..." Hat-Girl prayed that someone would come to save her. If she could just touch her hat, she could travel out of there. But she couldn't.

*Fucking animals* She thought as they grabbed her hands and had her stroke their french dicks.

"WEE WEE!" said one of the cavemen, before he sprayed cum on the ground in front of Hat-Girl. He then grabbed her head and forced her mouth down onto the ground to lick it up

"OOGA!" yelled the man. She tried to resist, but another caveman forced her mouth open as her mouth plopped onto the ground. She had no choice but to slurp up the cum. While she was in this position, she felt another caveman lift up her cape and oversized shirt and tug at her pants' waistline.

Before she could even protest, she felt her pants being pulled down in front of the brutes. Hat-Girl lifted her head up and proclaimed

"NO! Stop! Please!" She squirmed and squiggled, but the cavemen were too strong.

"OOOGA OGGA OGGA BOOH!" said one of them as he pointed to Hat-Girl's beautifully cel-shaded pussy.

*Oh god, what are they saying?* thought Hat Girl as she started to become more fearful of the situation at hand. One of the cavemen walked over to her and picked up her Time Traveling hat.

"OOGA!? WEE WEE!" said the caveman as he put on the hat and started prancing around while the others laughed.

*SHIT!* Hat-Girl was in trouble now. She needed her hat to get back to her time. *I need to find some way to-*

"OOOGA!" said the Caveman as he took off the Hat and ripped it in two. He then gave the other half to another caveman and they both started skipping around laughing.

Hat-Girl's heart stopped. That was her last hope. Her ticket out of here. She was fucked.

"N-no..."

"OOga?" said the Caveman as he turned his attention back to Hat-Girl

Everyone was silent before the Caveman pointed his finger at her while yelling. Everyone else started yelling as well.

Hat-Girl now looked at the Caveman and his cohorts in fear. She realized that she was completely at their mercy. There was no back-up, no last minute saves, nothing. She was lost, trapped in a time that no one EVER visits. She was stuck there

Forever.

The situation finally dawned on her as she started crying. The other Cavemen stopped laughing and looked at her. Hat-Girl looked back at the man who stole her hat with puffy eyes, yelling "FUCK YOU! FUCK ALL OF YOU!" The Caveman just stared at her before slowly repeating her words.

"Fu...ck? Yu? Fuk You? Fuck you! FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU!" The Caveman yelled in delight at this newfound word. Hat-Girl stopped crying as the entire tribe followed their leader, chanting "FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU!"

The leader had walked over to Hat-Girl, who had just remembered that her pussy was being shown to the whole world.

*Gasp!* She tried squeezing her legs, however the leader grabbed her legs and spread them far and wide.

"FUCK YOU! FUCK! ALL OF YOU! OOGA!" yelled the Leader as he pointed to Hat-Girl's pussy.

"H-*sniff*-huh?" Hat-Girl tried turning her head back to see what was going on, and soon saw them all lining up behind her, noticing some staring at her delicate pussy.

"Oh god no..."

"OOGA OOGA!" chanted the Leader. "FUCK-" he pointed at her pussy "YOU!" he pointed at the first Caveman in the line. The tribe started jumping up and down as the Caveman in the front of the line walked behind Hat-Girl's body, with the Leader moving back.

"Fuck?" The brute questioned as he pulled down his line-cloth to reveal his dick.

"H-Hey! Wait! NO! STOP!" The brute put his dick right at the entrance. Hat-Girl was in hysteria now. She could feel his dirty giant dick touching her lips.

"YOU!" The brute slammed his dick inside Hat-Girl's pussy, his member throbbing inside of her walls. Hat-Girl didn't want to, but she moaned in a mix of surprise and excitement at having such a large object intrude her. Hat-Girl had moved her pussy a bit more into the air, allowing the brute easier access inside. She thought being raped would be more...painful. It felt good to Hat-Girl though.

"Oooh y-yeahhhh" moaned Hat-girl as she moved back and forth on her knees, letting the brute fuck her doggy style. She wanted more of this. S-...she needed more of this.

The brute didn't last long anyway. 30 seconds was all it took before he came inside Hat-Girl's pussy. She straightened her back and moaned in ecstasy as she felt his cum launch itself inside her womb.

"T-that *huff* that wasn't as bad *huff* as I thought it'd be..." said Hat-Girl, trying to catch her breath.

The brute repositioned his dick behind his line-cloth and limped to the side. The leader then went behind Hat-Girl and stuck his finger right inside her pussy.

"Ohhhhh God!" moaned Hat-girl. The Leader pulled out his finger and walked in front of Hat-Girl, then putting his other finger in front of her mouth, almost as if asking for permission to enter. Hat-girl was hesitant at first, but then reluctantly opened wide as the Leader stuck his finger inside her mouth. She closed down on it and swished the dirty finger around with her tongue and spit. She let him explore her entire mouth before he took it out and looked at it right next to the other finger. It looked like he was...comparing it?

The Leader stood back up and ran over to his cohorts. Hat-Girl tried to look, but she couldn't see what was going on. Seemed like a huddle or something. Suddenly The Leader yelled out "OOOOGA! WEE WEE! FUCK! YOU!" and demanded that two brutes walk over to Hat-Girl.

One got behind her, while the other walked infront of her face.

"Hmm?" questioned Hat-Girl. The brute looked down at her and then his buddy before they both said some bullshit in Caveman language and took out their dicks. Hat-girl suddenly understood why there were two brutes this time.

"Oh, you want me to..." Hat-Girl looked up at the brute's dick being happlily licking the shaft and kissing the head.

"Okay!" she exclaimed as she took it in her mouth. The one behind her opened up her lips and plopped his dick right inside.

"Mmmmmm!" Hat-Girl had never given been DP'd before. Nor had she ever given a blow-job before. And she had certainly never imagined herself experiencing these for the first time with fucking Cavemen. The caveman shoved his dick in and out of her mouth, almost within a rhythm, matching up with the other brute who slid his dick in and out of her pussy.

"Hmhmhmhm!" She giggled as she started moving her hips back and forth for the Brute fucking her pussy. She also tried deepthroating the other, pulling almost 3/4ths of his dick inside before her gag reflex caught up. She decided to just focus more on the guy behind her.

And just like the first one, they both didn't last that long. A few more seconds before she felt a stream of cum rush down her throat as well as rush inside her womb. She greedily swallowed all the cum and tried washing hus dick by swirling her tongue around it, but when she tried to pull out, the brute still stood there., but the dumbass just sat there, not moving for a few minutes before bellowing "OOOOOOOOOOOOGA!" to his other friends, as if to let them know that her mouth is "A-Ok!"

And that's when bad, turned to worst.

Everyone had decided to say fuck to order and moved from the line and rushed over to Hat-Girl. She now had her vision blinded by many dicks and legs. She finally got the dick out of her mouth before trying to dodge yet another.

"Fellas! Fellas! Please!" Hat-Girl tried reasoning as she tried stroking all of the dicks by quickly switching. "There's plenty of me to go around!"

Suddenly the leader made some whistle-like noise and the crowd stopped.

"Ugh?" said the Leader, as soon did every other caveman.

"Huh? What's the matter boys?" asked Hat-Girl. Out of nowhere, she was once again forced down onto the ground.

"H-Hey! Let go of..of...oohhh..." Hat-Girl moaned in pleasure.

She felt a caveman prod his finger around her asshole, before sliding it in about a few inches before sliding out. She then felt someone get on top of her and heard the words "WEE WEE!" before she felt something large and hard poking her asshole.

"Uh..wait a second!" Hat-Girl had never done it there before. She was waiting for the right time and place...

*Time...* Hat-Girl remembered her predicament. She figured "Oh fuck it" and decided that now would be as good of a time as any she supposed.

Hat-Girl spat on her hand and fingers, before quickly rubbing the dick intruding her ass with some *lube* as well as sticking a few fingers insider herself for practice. She then took it out and licked her fingers and hand before announcing

"O-okay, I'm ready..."  
As soon as she said that, she felt her asshole stretch more and more before feeling his dick go in quickly and quietly with ease.

"Oh fucckkkkkk." said Hat-Girl as she squirmed at the feeling of this new object in her ass.

"FUCK!" yelled the caveman as he pumped into Hat-Girl's ass. He started ramming in and out exclaiming "OOGA OOGA WEE WEE!" as the other cavemen started shouting before they ganged up on her again.

"This *huff* feels *huff* so fucking *huff* goo-" Another dick had quickly been stuffed in her mouth. She also felt another dick being forcefully pushed into her pussy. She couldn't help but moan excitingly as she felt the two dicks bumping against each-other through her skin. This brought a new feeling of ecstasy to Hat-Girl.

*I can't believe it.* Hat-Girl thought as she started moving her body on her own, giving more leverage to the other cavemen.

*Why am i enjoying this so much...* Her arms moved on their own as she reached out for the closest dicks near her hands and started stroking them.

*Is this what my new life is?* She could feel all the Cavemen's dicks pulsating throughout her body and her hands. She knew they were close so she started moving faster.

*Am I...a slut?* Hat-Girl had no time to answer her own question as she heard a booming roar from the cavemen she was satisfying as she felt cum land on her arms, go down her throat, inside her pussy, and even in the depths of her rectum. And she fucking loved it.

As soon as the cavemen pulled out Hat-Girl demanded that more be put in

"HURRY UP! I don't have all day!" She yelled, somehow prompting other cavemen to replace the old ones. She even used her feet this time to service yet another two Frenchies. She felt proud, somehow impressed at herself for being able to satisfy...7 cavemen at once. She still need more though. And she would more.

Barely a minute had passed before she received even more cum all over and inside her body. As soon as the old cavemen stepped away, Hat-Girl moved onto her back and spread her legs open for the crowd in front of her.

"Well? Cmon now! I'm in a rush you know!" She said as she spread open her pussy lips. She knew she was lying though. She wasn't in a rush. She was going to be there for awhile. And she didn't even mind it.

She had all the time in the world

And she wasn't going to waste any of it.

Author's Note: Chapter 2 coming when I feel like it.

Mario looked in shock at the horrific fanfic of A Hat in Time that was inspired by his own game. Mario (along with his Brother and some weird Purple deformed shit) turned their faces into a mix of disgust.

Mario: This fanfic is-a horrible!  
Luigi: Agreed bro!  
Waluigi: WAH!

(see, now I have a reason to put this in the Mario section :p)


End file.
